


Ijika lakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ijika lakhe

Kufanele angcwatshwe kule nkuni engcwele, lokhu kungumuzi wakhe.

USmart Dick wayelele emgodini owawusanda kumbiwa, kwagebha ugebhe wakhe futhi inyama yakhe yafiphala. UBrienne ufisa sengathi angamkhumbula ngqo, okungenani lapho angcwatshwa. Kepha sekwephuze kakhulu, akazange anake ubuso bakhe, njengoba nje ayengazange amkholelwe. Le ndoda kayinobuhle, ayithembeki, noma ayinasibindi, kodwa-ke ifanelwe yini ukufa? Yimina owaletha lapha, uBritney waqoqa udaka oluxubene negazi elisha walifafaza kwi-Smart Dick. Uma ikhanda linqunywe yiSir Clarence Kleber empeleni likulesi sigodlo esilahliwe, lawo makhosi asebekhohliwe isikhathi eside, amakhosi aqotho, athembekile futhi anesibindi, ayohambisana noDick smart. Kukhululwe kancane ndawonye ngaphansi komhlaba.

Inyanga yavuka, icwebezela phezu kwemishayo yezinkuni phakathi kwamanxiwa, kukhona namaqhubu amnyama emi emaphethelweni abomvu.

"Ungowesifazane onomusa onjalo." USir Haile Hunt wesula izandla zakhe encike kuye ngokumamatheka ebusweni. Akazange asuse uhhafu weminwe yakhe lapho elwa nombukiso wegazi, kodwa wabeka isandla sakhe enhlabathini yethuna entsha. UBrennie wayehleli ngaphansi kogongolo lokhuni, ephumula ethe cwaka, futhi wasuka eceleni kwendlela, inkemba yakhe izingalo zakhe ivutha njengeqhwa.

Anginjalo. Ngiyisosha. Lapho ngibulala abalingisi abathathu begazi, nami ngigqoke ubuso bomuntu ongaziwa.

USir Haier wahlala isikhashana, ebona ukuthi uBrennie avale amehlo futhi wakhuluma naye, wabona ukuthi kuyisicefe esincane, wasukuma wakhipha ummese. UBrienne wavula amehlo akhe kakhulu, wabeka isandla sakhe esicibeni. "Ngiyazi ukuthi awukalali," uSir Haier wamoyizela futhi waqonda ngqo kwizidumbu zalaba balingisi abathathu begazi. "Ungabi novalo, ngizobuya nokuthile futhi nginikeze uRandallall Tally incazelo."

"Yini ukuletha ..." uBrennie avale umlomo, ngenkathi uBordrick ememeza. USir Haier waginqika eduze kwesidumbu futhi wasika umphimbo kaClown Shagway. Isikhumba sasinamathiselwe enyameni, nenyama inamathele ethanjeni.Kwadinga umzamo othile ukuthi anqume ikhanda likaShagway aliphonse eceleni, wabe eseqhubeka nokushukumisa ummese entanyeni kaTimon.

"Ngabe ufuna ukuthatha lezi zinhloko ubuyise kuWomen's City City?" UBreni ubuze ngomoya ophansi. Wayekwazi ukubona izinwele enhliziyweni yakhe. Hhayi ngenxa yesihawu. Uma ngiwela ezandleni zabo, ukufa kwami kungabhekwa njengesihe sawonkulunkulu. Lapho sekutholakele indodakazi kaNkk Celyn, futhi ngangibuyisela ku-Sir James isifungo, ngangingamtshela ukuthi i-The Gold Theatre yayimenze kanjani, futhi ngangibavumile ukuthi babuyisele izimpilo zabo. Uma ngithola uSansa, ngithola u-Arya. Uma ngingayithola. Kube sengathi kube nokuhlebeza okugcwala e-Yuliang Mu, kanti u-Breni wezwa ukwanda okubandayo kobandayo.

Wayefuna ukuhamba ngokushesha, kepha ebusuku kwakuyingozi ukuhamba ngomkhumbi, futhi kwadingeka alalele izeluleko zikaSir Haier futhi alinde kuze kuse. Namuhla kusihlwa angahlala nale knight enobuhlakani, kanye nezidumbu ezine nesigaxa ebesilokhu sixoxa izinkulungwane zeminyaka eQingyubao. Le yindaba etshelwe yi-Smart Dick, uBrienne uzitshele yona, kodwa yinkulumo nje emaphandleni. Ukushaywa kwamagagasi kuqubulekela emihumeni ebolayo. "Bordrick," abize umlindi amsondeze ezindlebeni zakhe. "Namuhla ebusuku, omunye wethu kumele aphaphame. Uma ngilala, ungangivusa ngaphambi kokulala." Uma uqhathanisa nomhlabathi. Ugebhezi, uBrienne waba nomuzwa wokuthi le ndoda eyayiphethe inkemba phambi kwayo yayingakhathazeki ngokwengeziwe.

"Ngeke ngilale. Miss, Mnumzane." UPodrick wayegcwele ukuzethemba, izwi lakhe likhala kakhulu. USir Haier wanikina izinwele zakhe wahleka.

Wancikisela ikhanda lakhe esiqwini, futhi ukukhanya kwenyanga kwakwehlela ezansi namagatsha. Isiqu sika-Yuliang sokhuni sivele simile, sifana nentombazane emsulwa, kanti amaqabunga abomvu njengamehlo anwele abomvu aleyo ntombazane. Wayengakaze ahlangane noSansa, kodwa wayazi ukuthi uSansa wayenezinwele ezibomvu ezifanayo nezikaMadame Caitlin. Wayazi nokuthi uYuliangmu wawungumuthi ongcwele wabasenyakatho. U-Yuliangmu akakaze aqhubeke, futhi unkulunkulu wentombazane uzomnakekela. Ngithemba kanjalo. UBrienne ulahlekelwe: UClever Dick wayeseshonile, kanti uClown Tangtos wayengekho ndawo. Ngemuva kokushiya iNhlonhlo yaseCrabtalon, kufanele ayibhekele kuphi iSansa? Ubuye waphila uLan Li, uye waphila ngokukaNkk Caitlin, futhi kumele angaze aphilele uJames. "Uzovikela indodakazi yakhe ngenkemba yakhe uNed Stark." Wamnika inkemba yensimbi yaseValeria. Ithathwe kuHanzing, inkemba igcina isifungo sayo. Wamnika udumo kuye. "Uvikelwe yimi." Ukhumbule ukusho lokhu kuJames. Ucabanga ukuthi uzothola uSansa futhi amvikele, futhi ubona sengathi uzosigcina isifungo se-knight futhi ahlanze ibala leNkosi yamaKhosi.

Ubuso bukaBrennie ngokuzumayo bashisa, kwaba sengathi abhajwe echibini elishisayo laseHerenburg futhi. Ngaleso sikhathi, uJames wamtshela iqiniso elalingakaze litshelwe abanye. Wazama ukucabanga ngomlilo oluhlaza ngalobo busuku, ezama ukucabanga ngebhubesi legolide lihleli esihlalweni sobukhosi sensimbi ngenkemba enegazi. UJames ungumuntu oqotho, wahlulela ngokucophelela enhliziyweni yakhe, kodwa uyaziqhenya kakhulu. Kepha ukube benginguye, bengiyoziqhenya ngokwengeziwe.

Ukuhlebeza kwaqhamuka emgedeni ngaphansi kwembokodo, kwasho izwi elingasho lutho phakathi kwamanxiwa enqaba, kanti obomvu bumshiya buqhubukusha umoya ebusuku. Ngamehlo akhe avale kancane, uBritney wabona uBordrick edlala ne-firefire eyayizophuma, futhi uSir Haier, engekude kakhulu, walala phansi ngothango, edonsa kanzima, enamakhanda amathathu aboshelwe ndawonye. Cha, azikho izangoma eziqabula izindebe eziphakeme ukuze zibabuyisele ekuphileni — wazama ukugcina amehlo akhe evulekile —kodwa ubani owayekhuluma?

Leli akuyona izwi lomuntu. UBrienne uphinde wazitshela. Umsindo wamanzi, umsindo wamanzi amakhulu. Kepha okwamxaka ukuthi wayebonakala sengathi wehla ngesitebhisi sokhuni esiwohlokayo kule nqaba futhi ungena lapho kudabula khona umoya futhi ujule. Angazi ukuthi ngihambe isikhathi esingakanani, futhi ngehla emoyeni ngokungazelele. Wawa emhumeni ogcwele amanzi uzungezwe isihlabathi esithambile namanzi angajulile, okwakubonakala sengathi umgodi ongaphansi komhlaba weQingyubao.

UBrienne uthole ukuthi unezimbambo ezimbalwa ezandleni, kepha akukho lutho emzimbeni wakhe, akukho bhulawuzi, izembatho zempi, inkemba, akukho lutho. Ethuke, uBrienne wagijimela endaweni lapho kwakukhanya khona umlilo. Isibani esiluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kwakuwukuphela kombala ogqamile ebumnyameni. Kuzwakale umsindo wamanzi awuthatha esibayeni, ukukhanya kusondela, futhi wakwazi ukubona lo mfanekiso ngaphansi komlilo.

NguJames, futhi udadewabo muhle njengomlilo. Amawele egolide emi ngaphansi kwesibani segolide ezandleni zikaCersei, ngenkathi uJames ephethe inkemba yensimbi evutha amalambu aluhlaza. Ntombi yaseTas, kufanele ube namahloni. UBrienne uzikhulumele yena, kodwa wahluleka ukusiza kodwa wafinyelela kuJames, "Khipha, ngizokuvikela, ngiyafunga ukukuvikela."

Akazange ezwe ukubhuqa okunokhahlo, uJames wenza njengoba nje eshilo. Imijondolo yahlakazeka futhi yathola isibindi. "Ngidinga inkemba. Ngicela unginike inkemba." UBrennie uzwakale ekhuluma. UJames wakhipha enye inkemba, efana neyakhe, isibani esiluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka sasivutha lapho sibanda. Ubumnyama babuyela emuva. Lezi zinkemba zombili ziyiziqhingi ezisele oLwandle Olumnyama, nabafokazi emathunzini. "Amehlo akho amahle," uJames avele ahlebeze, "ngathi isafire, njengale nkemba."

UBrienne wayeqiniseka ukuthi kumele aphuphe. Amanzi abandayo akhokhelwa izihlathi ezivuthayo.

Kuzwakale umsindo wezinyawo unyawo kancane kancane wahamba. UBrennie uthole ukuthi uCersei wayekhuphuka ngezitebhisi zamatshe, eseduze kwabo. UJames wayefuna ukubamba, kodwa indlovukazi yashiya kuphela umqhagi ophukile. Izwi lakhe lafika ngokungananazi: "Inkemba ishisa abantu-" Isibalo siyachithakala, "Inkemba ibulala abantu." Kwahlala izwi elisalelayo.

Amanani akhuphukayo akhuphuka emanzini angajulile, ubuso obuxakile. UBrienne ngokungazelelwe wakhumbula inganekwane yeWhisper Castle. Wakhumbula ukuthi kungenzeka babe ngamakhosi nokukhothama eminyakeni eminingi eyedlule. Bafa, imizimba yabo yonakaliswa, kwasala amazwi abo kuphela.Lawo mahlebezi ayengasho lutho, enesizungu futhi enesizotha, kodwa amelana ngokuqinile nokukhohlwa, kepha ngokulokhu eshaya inhliziyo.

"Ufunga ukuthi uzomvikela." Izibuko zibuke uJames, inkemba yakhe iphume emgodleni. Inkemba kaJames yafa.

"Ngiyafunga ngizomvikela." Kuphendula uBrienne. Udumo nokuphila kwakhe kusezandleni zami. UBrienne wema ngaphambili wabamba inkemba evuthayo ngesandla sakhe.

Amandla amakhulu aqubuka, yaphuma inkemba kaJames, futhi wezwa ukumemeza kwakhe ngokuphelelwa yithemba. Ubuye futhi waba mnyama futhi akamtholanga. UBrienne wacishe wakhala. Ngayehluleka kuye, futhi ngahluleka kuye njengo-Lan Li. Onkulunkulu ababufaka enhliziyweni yami ubuhlanya obunjani obangenza ngazizwa ngathi angisiyona intombazane encane embi, engenamandla, engenamakhono, nenamahloni? Angisona isosha, ngizehlulekile.

Amagagasi aminyene kube sengathi akhukhula isipoki noJames, kanti uBrienne wayemi yedwa esibayeni esikhulu esingaphansi komhlaba, egqolozela amasosha asondele. Wayemude futhi eqinile, egibele ibhere elimnyama elinsundu emafwini. Lowo bekuyinkosi kaWhisperburger, uSir Clarence Kleber. Wayenginquma ikhanda angivumele ukuba ngihlale lapha usuku nosuku ukukhuluma ngokwehluleka kwami futhi angisoze ngakhululeka. Izandla zakhe bezingenalutho futhi zinqunu, futhi umuzwa wakhe wokuba buthakathaka nehloni wawunamandla kunokufa. Ujwayelekile ngokungenakuqhathaniswa. Wathatha inkemba, wakhwela imayela wanqamula umngcele, waya ukuyodlalela inkosi Yakhe Ubukhosi uLanli Ngaleso sikhathi, wayecabanga ukuthi angashiya intombazane ekhulele ihlazekile ngemuva kwakhe.

"Inkemba yami, kulungile, kufanele ngithole inkemba yami." UBrienne wezwa uketshezi olunosawoti lugeleza emlonyeni wakhe.

Yini oyesabayo UKleibhi osekade efile iminyaka eyinkulungwane, akakwazi ukwethusa, inkemba ayinakulimaza. Kuthiwani nge- "Lady of Justice"? Inkemba ye-Tas hero, uphawu lothando nodumo. Kungani ungasebenzisi i- "Lady of Justice"? Liyini iphuzu lenkemba yomlingo engakaze isetshenziswe? UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda, "Bengazi ukuthi kufanele ngisebenzise leyo nkemba yomlingo. Kufanele ngabe uzivikele kudala, futhi bekufanele ngabe uzivikele kuma-roses ngenkemba yakho.

I-knight yasondela, kodwa uBritney wathola ukuthi kwakungeyona uSir Kleiber ogibele ibhere nsundu. Isisu bekubonakala ukuthi sishaywa kanzima. Lokho kubomvu iRoland. USir Roland womndeni kaClinton, ubaba wakhe wayethembise ukuthi uzogana naye. Kulowo nyaka wayeneminyaka eyishumi nambili futhi wayesene-fiance, okwakungokwesibili. Izintombi zambophela esifubeni sosilika esimfushane, entanjeni kanye nasentambo nasezandlenini. Wabona sengathi akukho okugqokayo. USir Red Roland wamlethela inqwaba yama-roses, wabe esemtshela ngenkathi eyedwa, "Brennie, ngibone kungcono ukuthi uhlwanyele kunawe."

Kepha wayengasekho endlini kaTass, futhi wayemi emgodini webhere eHerrenborg. UJames ubuyile futhi ungena ngaphakathi. UBrienne wayethemba ukuthi ngeke abuye, noma ngabe amlethele inkemba. I-rose ethunyelwe nguRed Roland igwazwe entendeni yesandla sakhe. Ihlazo elingaka, kungcono ukuthi afele egodini le-bear kunokubona uJames.

"Seri, mhlawumbe leli bhere liyesabeka ngaphandle kwakhe." Uyezwe uRed Roland emamatheka futhi ephendukela kuJames. Wayenethemba lokuthi angaluma ulimi futhi afe ngokushesha.

UJames waphakamisa isandla sakhe segolide washaya ubuso bukaRed Roland.Wagingqa phansi amatshe e-Bear Pit futhi wangqongqoza nesibani. Kukhanya nesithunzi kudlule emgodini webhere, izinwele zikaJames ezimnyama zimile, bese eguqa ngedolo lakhe, "I-rose yakho ayimlungeli, nenkemba yakho ayimlungeli kahle, i-jazz. Yisho igama lakhe, i-jazz, Igama lakhe nguBritney, uBritney waseTas. "URed Roland wakhasa esihlabathini ngezandla nezinyawo, waqhumisa amalangabi aphuma emafutheni wezibani, wakhwela ezinyaweni zikaJames. Igazi elashaywa ngaphakathi, "NguBrienne, uBrienne omuhle."

Kusho uJames ngokuvilapha, ukukhahlela iRed Roland eceleni. Waphenduka wabuka uBrienne ngamehlo enovalo. "Ntombazane," emtholela yona, "uthini ngenkemba yakho?" Wehla wasukuma phansi emhlabathini.

UBrienne wahleka, izihlathi zakhe ziyavutha futhi amalangabi eBear Pit. Selokhu kwaqala uXi Wu, ubheke leli qhawe njengoyedwa wosizi walowo ozithobayo. Amanye amantombazane athandaza kumantombazane asemancane. Abanye bazokweneliswa iqhaza likamama, indodakazi noma unkosikazi. Inkemba ende enombala ofanayo wezinwele. Ungaba iqhawe, kuze kube phakade. UBrienne wahleka cishe izinyembezi. "Bengicabanga ukuthi ngeke usabuya."

"Woza ukukunika le nkemba, kepha ngikuphathise udumo lwengane yami. UNkulunkulu uyazi ukuthi yini enye? Impilo yami?" Kuphendula uJames, esale kulelo toni.

Ngaphandle kweHeronburg, imishayo ekhanyayo ekhanyayo, noJames Lannister, owayelele kwisizi, wasukuma wama ngezinyawo waqonda ngqo eHerburg. Wayibona. Ama-pandas namantombazane amahle, ama-rose nezinkemba zezifungo, amabhubesi namasafire. Izinkuni zeYuliang zilenga amagatsha.

"Miss? Miss Britney? Cha, ngiqonde, Mnumzane? UPodrick wamcindezela." Unobunzima obumnandi? "

Wavuka uBritney. "Cha, akusiyona iphupho lobusuku. Ubheke emagatsheni acwebile obondeni lwezinhlanzi ezibunjiwe." Ngiphuphe ngomuntu. Ungitshele ukuthi ngikhethe inkemba. "


End file.
